


Height Differences and Homework Incentives

by gyroscopefour



Series: Nishinoya the TikTok Gremlin [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Nishinoya procrastinates his homework for university by making TikTok videos. Asahi attempts to incentivize Noya to focus on his work, but things don't go exactly as planned.(Beta-read and updated accordingly as of 2021-1-11)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Nishinoya the TikTok Gremlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186616
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	Height Differences and Homework Incentives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is set post canon with Nishinoya and Asahi sharing an apartment while they attend college. This is my first time writing for this fandom, so please be gentle. I hope you enjoy!

Nishinoya turned on the record button on his phone and climbed up the step ladder. “So I saw this trend on TikTok where you put your phone at your boyfriend’s eye level, and you see how short you look. So I measured out a hundred and eighty nine centimeters - that’s how tall Asahi is - and now I’m putting my phone…” He went silent as he focused on securing his phone to the wall at the spot he marked. Scotch tape probably wasn’t the most secure choice, but it would have to do. It was all he had in his apartment. “There!” He got down from the step ladder and looked back up at the screen.

He could see himself looking up at the phone. He looked small. Seriously small. “No… I look like a child!” He took a step back and then shuffled up close to orient himself in the camera’s field of view. “No! Is this what I look like to him? I hate it!” He covered his mouth, staring at the phone screen. How was Asahi able to look at him without laughing? He looked like an elf that had wandered away from the North Pole. “This is- nope. No. I don’t like it.” He climbed back up the step ladder and shut of the recording.

He sent it to Asahi immediately with a text saying _“Is this what I look like to you?!?!?!?!?!?”_

He saw the message update to ‘read’ when Asahi opened it. Hopefully it was just a trick of the camera. Is that really what he looked like?

His phone chimed with Asahi’s response. _“Yes.”_

Noya’s heart sank. It really was that bad. _“Nooooooooooo!!!!”_ he typed back. _“How could you say that? I hate it so much!”_

Three dots popped up, indicating Asahi was typing. His message came in. _“You look perfect to me.”_ Asahi followed up with a heart-eyes emoji. Noya couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face and the warmth that spread in his chest. Asahi was such a sap, always staring at him with that overly loving, ridiculous grin. He was head over heels for Noya, and Noya felt the exact same way.

Noya sent back, _“Stop it, dork.”_

 _“I love you too.”_ Noya smiled at the message. Then, another came in. _“Hey, since you’re home, can you get dinner tonight? There should be enough chicken to make a meal in the crockpot. I need to stop by my design prof’s office hours, so I’ll be home late.”_

Noya almost typed out a teasing refusal, but he thought better of it. Asahi had limited social energy for the day, and he needed to save it for getting through office hours instead of play-fighting with Noya. He sent _“Sure!”_

*~*~*

When Asahi got home a couple hours later, Noya was sitting at the kitchen table, hunched over his homework. Asahi dropped his backpack on the floor and kissed the top of Noya’s head. “Hey there,” he said.

“You’re gonna mess up my hair!” Noya pulled away, fixing the flattened spikes, and turned to kiss him on the mouth. He felt Asahi smile against his lips. He was so warm, and he smelled like a warm summer day and clean sweat. “How did office hours go?”

“Pretty good, I think,” Asahi said. His eyes went to the problems Noya was working on. “I’m struggling to decide what to include in my portfolio, but my professor helped me narrow it down. What are you working on?”

Noya groaned. “Hell.”

Asahi leaned over his shoulder to look at it. “What, statistics? You can do that.”

“But it’s so boring! It’s killing me.”

“After dinner, I’ll sit with you while you work on it.” Asahi shuffled over to the crockpot on the counter, lifting the lid to check on it. “This looks really good, Nishi. Thanks for getting dinner together.”

Noya smiled at him. “It wasn’t a big deal.” He fixed him with an appreciative look, hoping to convey without words that he was grateful for Asahi’s offer to sit with him while he did his homework. There was something about his presence that spurred Noya on, that kept him accountable when he couldn’t do it himself.

He closed his notebook and picked up his phone, scrolling through the notifications. “My latest TikTok is doing well.”

Asahi brought over two plates of chicken and sat down across from him. “The one you sent me earlier?”

“Yeah.” He scrolled through the comments. “Some people are asking for a face reveal.”

Asahi raised his eyebrows. “But your face is in the video.”

Noya felt a wave of affection hit him. For all of Asahi’s practical intelligence, he was also completely clueless. “They mean you. They wanna see my tall, handsome boyfriend.”

Asahi looked genuinely surprised. A blush colored his cheeks. “I don’t know…”

Noya wanted to climb across the table and kiss his timidness away. “You don’t have to, but the offer’s there if you want it.”

Asahi offered him a relieved smile. “Maybe one day. Will you put your phone away and eat dinner with me?”

Noya locked his phone and set it aside. “There is nothing I would love more.”

*~*~*

“Can you do the rest on your own?” Asahi asked.

Noya looked up. He only had five problems left. “I guess. Why?”

“I finished my homework at office hours, so I don’t have anything more to do tonight. I was gonna go take a shower, but I won’t leave you unless you’re sure you can focus.”

It stung a little that Asahi felt the need to ask if he could focus without him, mostly because it had been a problem in the past. As soon as Asahi got up, the itch to pick up his phone always became stronger than his will to finish his work.

Asahi leaned over and kissed his neck, just below his ear. “I can stay if that’s what you really want.” He peppered more kisses over Noya’s neck. “Or I can go shower so I’ll be ready to give you a reward when you finish your homework.”

Noya shivered at Asahi’s breath on his ear. “What kind of reward?” His voice cracked a little.

“I think you know exactly what kind of reward I’m talking about.”

Noya’s breath caught in his throat. “How am I supposed to focus on my homework now?”

Asahi stood up, fixing Noya with a sultry smile. “I’m sure you’ll manage. You won’t get anything until it’s done.” He left, and Noya stared after him. The tailored slacks fit him perfectly. They stretched tight over the curve of ass, testing the limits of Noya’s composure. 

Noya turned back to his work and heard the shower turn on shortly after. Just those five problems left. It wasn’t that much compared to all the work he had already completed, but he was distracted with thoughts of Asahi in the shower. His mind filled with images of Asahi flushed and panting, fingering himself open under the hot water, then curled up and twitching in the center of their bed, staring up at him with needy eyes, begging for release. It took every ounce of willpower to stay in his chair and not race to the bathroom to join Asahi.

*~*~*

He had only finished one problem when he heard the shower turn off. He tensed up when he heard Asahi’s bare feet pad back into the room. “Have you earned your reward, Nishi?”

Noya huffed. “Not done yet.” He felt Asahi place a comforting hand on his shoulder, rubbing lightly, and a pair of lips pressed to the nape of his neck.

“Keep working. I’ll clean up from dinner while I wait.” Asahi walked past him into the kitchen. Noya’s jaw dropped when he saw Asahi was only wearing a towel, slung low on his hips. It framed the shape of his ass, sitting below the dimples on his lower back. His muscles were perfectly defined, and his long hair was dripping trails of water over the sharp angles of those muscles. Asahi looked over his shoulder and caught Noya’s gaze. “Eyes on your paper.”

Noya gave him a glare before tearing his eyes away. He shifted his seat. His pants were a little tighter than usual, and it was getting uncomfortable. How did Asahi expect him to finish his homework when he was offering such a tempting reward? Even if Noya didn’t know exactly what he was going to get, his mind ran wild with possibilities, all of which included Asahi, red-faced and moaning desperately. 

He had to focus. He took a deep breath and trained his eyes on his paper. He kept working, listening to the running water and the clink of ceramic as Asahi washed their dishes. It sent a weirdly possessive and domestic feeling through his veins. He was working, and his boyfriend was doing chores and waiting for him to be ready for sex. Noya liked the way it felt.

It was slow going, but he made some progress. After the dishes were done, Asahi came over and kissed the side of his head. “I’m gonna go wait in the bedroom,” he said. His voice was low and husky, and it sent a shiver up Noya’s spine. “Don’t worry. I’ll wait for you.”

Noya watched him leave and then turned back to his homework. He could only think of Asahi. There was no way he could finish these problems in this state. He stared at his homework. How bad would it be if he left it unfinished for now? He could always come back to it after he had cleared his head. That was reasonable. Wasn’t it? 

Asahi expected him to finish, though. He hunched over, staring at the problems in front of him. He tried. He really tried. Noya stared at the problems for several minutes, but he couldn’t pay attention to anything except how tight his pants felt in the crotch. 

He really wanted to give up now. The homework would still be there after sex, anyways. Besides, he didn’t have to tell Asahi. He didn’t feel good about lying to him, but he really couldn’t focus on his homework. He put his pencil down and made his way to the bedroom.

He could hear Asahi, and the sound went straight to his dick. The bedroom door was pulled to, but Asahi’s panting moans drifted into the hallway. Noya opened the door to see Asahi laying on his back, legs spread and two fingers thrusting into himself. He lifted his head up and smiled at Noya. “You finished?”

“I did.” The lie slipped out easily. It was just a little white lie. Asahi didn’t need to know. Noya stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed next to Asahi. Noya gave him a soft smile. “Well, go on. Show me what you were doing.”

Asahi twisted his wrist and pushed his fingers deeper inside himself. He panted and leaned into Noya. His hard cock rested on his stomach, twitching occasionally. Noya took a handful of his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. Asahi whined against his lips. “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

He sounded so desperate. Noya loved it when he sounded like that. He kissed Asahi again. “Shh, I will. I’ll fuck you, baby.” He got up to take off his pants and kicked them across the room. “Come here, Asahi.” He patted the edge of the bed in front of him. Their bed lined up nearly perfectly with Noya’s hips. It was just right for fucking Asahi into the mattress, one of their most reliable positions. They often had to get creative with the height difference, but this was a safe choice and one of their favorites. Noya grabbed the lube off the bedside table and covered his cock, stroking himself.

Asahi scooted to the edge of the bed. His pupils were blown and he stared up at Noya with raw desire. “How do you want me?”

“On your back. I wanna see your face.” Noya picked up one of Asahi’s legs and rested it on his shoulder.

“Fuck me hard. I need it.”

Noya’s heart jumped at the sight of Asahi, flushed and spread out in front of him. He loved him like this. Even more than that, he loved teasing him. “Fuck you hard? This is my reward for finishing my homework, isn’t it? Shouldn’t I get to fuck you however _I_ want?”

Asahi shivered, staring up at him.

Noya petted his thigh and shifted his hips. “What if I wanna fuck you soft and slow?” Asahi watched him, lips parted and eyes dark.

Asahi’s eyes slipped closed. “Whatever you want,” he murmured. “I’m yours.”

That made Noya’s stomach do flips. He rubbed the head of his cock against Asahi. It caught on his rim, and they both groaned. Then Noya pushed in. He moved slowly, relishing in the way Asahi stretched around him. He was so tight and so, so soft. Asahi’s eyebrows knit together in pleasure and his head fell back against the bed.

“Mm, feels so good.” Asahi was panting softly. His hair was loose and damp, curling in tendrils around his face. He squirmed a little and squeezed his eyes shut as Noya bottomed out. 

Noya smoothed his hands over Asahi’s hips, supporting the leg that went over his shoulder. Asahi had completely relaxed under him. “You like that?” Noya asked. “Does it feel good and full?”

Asahi nodded vigorously. “Yes! Yuu, it feels amazing. So full.” He melted into the bed, eyes rolling back in his head. Noya pulled out and pressed back into him, slow and deliberate. The warm friction made his breath stutter. 

Asahi whined and writhed against him. His hands fisted in the sheets. Noya’s hand slid down one of Asahi’s arms and tapped the back of his hand. Asahi released the sheets and turned his palm up so Noya could lace their fingers together. Noya loved how easily that response came now. He loved holding Asahi’s hand, touching him everywhere and feeling his grip get tighter when he gets close.

Noya squeezed Asahi’s hand and kissed his knuckles as he rolled his hips into him. Asahi choked out a hitched moan, and his free hand went to cover his mouth. Noya nudged it away.

“Let me hear you, baby. I’ve earned that, don’t you think? I wanna hear every little noise you make.” Noya felt a little bad about lying about his reward to encourage Asahi, but it wasn’t enough guilt to deter him.

Asahi whimpered and nodded. His eyes were shut tight.

“Look at me, Asahi.” Noya stopped moving his hips, waiting for Asahi to open his eyes. He blinked up at Noya. “There you go,” Noya said with a smile. “There’s that pretty face.” He snapped his hips, and Asahi moaned. The sound set Noya’s heart racing. He was making Asahi feel so good, and that was all he could ask. He wanted to make Asahi feel special. Asahi was hot and tight, gripping him like a vice but still pillowy soft. It stole Noya’s breath from his lungs. He pulled Asahi’s hand to his mouth, kissing the soft skin on his palm as he rolled his hips against him.

“Why are you being so sweet right now?” Asahi asked. He moaned softly as Noya thrust into him, and it made Noya’s nerves sing.

“Because I love you,” Noya said easily. He did. He loved Asahi so much. He pushed away the simmering guilt of lying to get his reward. “What? Do you want me to be rough? What if I like going slow and teasing you instead?” Asahi hid his face in his shoulder. He looked so sweet and needy, a little embarrassed at being called out for wanting more. Noya resolved to be a little rougher with him, for both of their sakes. He loved slow, tender sex, and he knew Asahi did too, but it was clear Asahi craved something harder.

“Asahi, pay attention.” Noya tapped his chin to prompt him to turn his head. “I want to see your face when I do this.” He pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in. Hard. Asahi gasped, and his back arched. He squeezed Noya’s hand tight.

“Aw, that feels good, doesn’t it?” Noya cooed. Asahi nodded. He was tense all over, like Noya had stolen the breath from his lungs. “It’s good for me, too.” Noya grabbed his hip with his free hand and slammed into him again. It was dizzying. He was soft like velvet and hot like a furnace.

Asahi tightened his grip on Noya’s hand. Noya felt it ache, but he liked the pain. “I need more,” Asahi whimpered. “Faster, please.”

Noya stopped thrusting and grinded into him slowly. “This is _my_ reward, remember?”

Asahi squeezed his hand, pulling him close with his legs. “Fuck me. Please! H-hard and fast. I need it. Need it so bad. Yuu, please!”

“Shh, Asahi. So needy. I’ll fuck you how I want to.”

Asahi whined and squirmed under him. His noises made Noya’s throat tight. “Please, please, please! Yuu, now!”

“Shh, you’ll disturb our neighbors.” Noya smacked his thigh and then rubbed the red mark soothingly. “You know I love hearing you, but you can’t raise your voice like that.” He bit his lip and smirked, resuming his thrusts, shallow and slow. “Unless you want them to know? Do you want all our neighbors to know how much you love my cock?”

Asahi panted and shivered. His voice was tight and thin. “Say more.”

“More?” Noya felt the knot in his stomach burn. “Like how sexy you sound when you’re moaning? You’re all mine, spread out on the bed and taking my cock so well. Fuck, you’re mine.”

Asahi pulled Noya closer, wrapping his legs tighter around him. “Yuu!”

Noya held his hip, pulling him back onto his cock as he thrust into him. He could feel Asahi’s quivering muscles, and it felt so damn good. His own muscles coiled and shook, contracting visibly under his skin. Noya felt his control unraveling. He grabbed Asahi’s cock, stroking him with gentle, featherlight touches as he thrust harder. Asahi’s voice cracked when he moaned. He was beautiful in his euphoria. He was squeezing Noya’s hand so hard that their fingers were going pale from the loss of circulation, but Noya didn’t care. He didn’t even feel it. He was focused on the tight heat around his cock. 

“You like that, Asahi? You look fucking wrecked, babe.”

Asahi sobbed. He was bright red. Sweat beaded on his brow, and he couldn’t keep still. “Please touch me. Really touch me, Yuu. Faster.”

Noya obliged him, stroking him faster and pounding into him with more force. After all, he could only resist Asahi’s begging for so long. He had reached his breaking point. He wanted to give in to Asahi’s every demand. The desperate noises coming out of his mouth were enough to make Noya go weak in the knees. 

“Fuck!” Asahi shouted and tensed up. Noya could see his abs ripple under his skin, and then he felt the cum spill over his hand. He stroked Asahi through it. Asahi squirmed, cursing and moaning as he shook from the force of his orgasm.

When he was twitching with oversensitivity, Noya slowed down and let go of him. Asahi took huge gulps of air until he caught his breath, then he blinked up at Noya with those gorgeous eyes. “Why’d you stop?”

Noya tilted his head. It was obvious, wasn’t it? “You came.”

“So?” Asahi propped himself up on one elbow, his other arm still occupied his holding Noya’s hand, much more gently now. “You can keep going. This is your reward, right?”

Noya shoved the guilt down. He was in too deep for it to get the better of him. Asahi believed he had finished his work, and Noya wasn’t about to tell him otherwise, especially not now. He pushed back into Asahi, drawing a moan out of him. “You feel so good, Asahi. So fucking amazing.”

Asahi tilted his hips up to meet Noya on every thrust. “You do too. I’m so fucking proud of you.” He met Noya’s gaze, holding it with burning intensity. “You buckled down and finished your work.”

Noya fucked into Asahi harder and bit his lip. “Shut up, Asahi.” He didn’t want to be reminded of his unfinished homework and his lie when he was so close.

Asahi gave his hand a soft squeeze. “I’m serious, Yuu. I love your determination. Seeing your face when you’re working, it’s so sexy - fuck!” He broke into hiccuping moans as Noya fucked him harder.

Noya pounded into him at a pace that he knew would make Asahi delirious, a pace that would get him to stop talking. “Shut the fuck up, Asahi,” Noya snapped through gritted teeth. “Just take what I give you.”

Asahi could only moan in response. He went pliant under Noya, and Noya took ragged breaths as he thrust all the way into him. He felt the pleasure coiling in him, settling deep in his stomach like buzzing electricity.

“Fuck, Asahi! I’m so close. Your ass feels so good, fuck!” It sparked in him, blazing into an all-consuming fire.

He curled in on himself and came hard. His orgasm snapped him into an explosion of sparks and euphoria, burning hot and swallowing him up. He kept thrusting, burying his cock in Asahi.

When the feeling faded into a soft simmer, he laid down on Asahi, shaking as he caught his breath. “Fucking hell… that was good.”

He felt Asahi chuckle underneath him, shifting so Noya slipped out of him. Asahi grabbed a towel and wiped at Noya’s sensitive cock, moving gently as Noya mumbled protests. Then he wiped at his own thighs.

“Let me,” Noya said, taking the towel. He wiped softly, careful of any raw skin.

Asahi stared at him with love-struck eyes. “That worked better than I expected. If offering sex as a reward for finishing your homework gets you riled up like that, we should do it way more often.” He kissed Noya’s cheek. “And it got you to finish your homework earlier than usual.”

Noya winced. He meant to hide it, but Asahi saw his face change. He wasn’t going to be able to lie his way out of this now. He had to come clean. “Actually, I didn’t finish it, exactly.”

“Yuu, what? You told me you finished it!” Asahi’s voice raised a bit. He wasn’t angry, per se, but he was clearly frustrated.

Noya matched his frustration. “You were distracting! How was I supposed to focus?”

“Fine.” Asahi got out of bed and picked Noya up around the waist, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Asahi, what are you doing? Put me down!” Noya flailed and smacked Asahi’s back indignantly, but that strong arm around his waist was as good as immovable.

Asahi carried him into the kitchen and dropped him in his chair, in front of his homework. “Finish it. I’ll stay here with you this time.”

Noya scoffed. He could hardly believe Asahi. The man was brutally rigid in the best and worst ways. “Can we at least put some clothes on first?”

Asahi pulled his chair up next to him. “No. Now hurry up because I want to cuddle.”

Noya grumbled, but he got to work. With Asahi there to keep him on track, he was quick to get through the problems and return to bed for the cuddling they both wanted.

*~*~*

When they were finally back in bed, Noya tucked himself into Asahi’s side. Asahi smiled down at him, and Noya knew he looked small from this angle. He surprised himself when he realized he didn’t care. Right then, it didn’t matter to him at all.

“You better not lie to me about your homework again,” Asahi murmured. His tone was soft and tender, despite the stern words. His arm tightened around Noya’s waist possessively.

“Or what? You’ll spank me?” He smiled into Asahi’s warm chest.

“No, can’t do that. You’d like it too much.”

Noya chuckled. “You know me too well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A comment or kudos would make my day if you feel so inclined. :)


End file.
